Eat
by BloodBubbles123
Summary: Cat never meant to go this far. She just wanted to loose a little weight. She just wanted to look perfect, like Tori. Trigger Warning- eating disorders/depression. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this story!


Eat.

**A/N- Hey guys! Wow, it's been ages since I've written anything! I hope you enjoy this anyway, and I'm putting a trigger warning here- sorry if I do upset anyone. Also my disclaimer is on my profile, I'm too lazy to put one in every story, and every chapter. Also, class this as an OCC story (it's been ages since I've seen the show, sorry if I get anything wrong I just like using the characters.) **

Chapter 1  
That Girl.

_What I am supposed to do, uh oh_  
_When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_  
_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
_I tell myself I can handle it- **All Time** **Low**_

I woke up to the sound of my parents arguing once again. The sound of my mother screaming upset me, yet there was nothing I could do about it. But I had other things to worry about. I checked the time on my phone, texted Jade back and got out of bed.  
The hot water calmed me, and it drowned out the shouting, but nothing good lasts forever, I had to get out sometime or I was going to be late for school, and the water would get cold.

Jade honked her horn just as I was putting my charger and headphones into my bag. I ran down the stairs just in time to see my Mum wave to Jade. Dad had already left.  
"Hey Red, hurry up!" Jade shouted from the window of her car, Beck was nowhere to be seen.  
"Have your parents even seen your hair, little one?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"Its okay, my Mum loves you; I don't think she'd be mad. Anyway, she loves your hair" I told her.  
"Yes, but there is a different between a few green streaks, and a full head of bright red hair, Cat" she laughed as we pulled into our school parking lot.

"Want one?" She asked as she pulled out a cigarette.  
"Sure, go for it"

We walked into Hollywood Arts like we owned the place, but for once; nobody was paying attention to us. We walked up to Robbie, and Jade's boyfriend, Beck to see if they knew what was going on.  
"Ladies, a coffee as black as your soul" Beck joked as he handed Jade her massive Starbucks cup,  
"and an iced cinnamon latte for the cupcake queen." I said my thanks and took the icy coffee treat from his hands. He always bought us Starbucks in the morning. No questions asked, it was quite sweet of him, actually.  
"I too, have a gift" announced Robbie, and we all groaned. We were expecting him to pull out the dumb puppet just as Andre arrived.  
"Have you guys seen that new chick?" He questioned. We all shook our heads. "Rumour is that two new girls have showed up, one smokin' hot, and her older sister. Nobody knows who they are." I decided to zone out of the conversation, not really caring about the gossip, so I pulled out my phone.  
"Hey guys, since it's the first day of our last year, we should get a picture, don't you think?" Everyone agreed with me, so I swiped my screen up to open the camera, tilted it on its side to fit everyone in. We all posed and I managed to get a good photo just as the bell rung. We gathered our stuff out of our lockers and went to our first lesson.

I didn't even notice the girl in the background of the photo until lunch.

We were all sitting on the wall behind HA, eating lunch. It was the only place we could smoke without getting caught. Apart from Jade's car, but we all couldn't fit in there.

The girl had long, chocolate brown hair, and she was tanned. She was also very skinny. It made me wonder why she was so tiny and perfect. I looked down at myself, and I saw my thighs touching where they peeked out from my pink summer dress. '_I bet her thighs don't touch'_ I thought to myself.

"Erm... Hi, you guys are in Sikowitz's class, right?" A quiet voice asked, I looked up and there she was. How she found us, I'll never know, but she was there.  
"New girl, I wondered when we'd finally catch a glimpse of you." Jade spat viciously. Jade doesn't like strangers. Or pretty new girls who steal her limelight.  
She stuttered and started to walk off when Andre decided to be the good guy, like always.  
"Hey, take no notice of Jade, she's a bitch."  
"I am not a bitch, Andre, don't make me cut you" Jade threatened, and the new girl laughed.  
"You got a name, cutie?" Robbie winked and we all cringed.  
"Victoria. I mean Tori really, only my parents call me Victoria, so yeah, Tori. Tori Vega."  
"It's nice to finally meet the girl who everyone is talking about!" Beck joked and she blushed. Jade shot him the dirtiest look I have ever seen.

"I'm Catherine, with a C, but everyone calls me Cat." I got down from the wall and gave her a hug. "This is Jade, playwright by day, mean girl always." Jade laughed but Tori knew I was serious. "This is Beck, Jade's boyfriend, he acts, he sings and he dances, he's H.A's resident 'pretty boy'. How they ended up together is still a mystery in my eyes." Beck smiled, and raised his half eaten burger to Tori, his mouth full. "This cutie is Andre, he plays a lot of instruments, and is very talented at what he does." Andre winked at me and I giggled.  
"Are you two a thing?" Tori asked, and we both laughed.  
"No, we grew up together, Cat's like my sister. I'm more into brunettes' anyway."  
"Andre! Don't be crude. This is Robbie. He has a scary puppet, but other than that, he pretty much sucks at everything." Everyone laughed. I invited her to sit with us, and she lit up a fag.

"Aren't you eating? The food here is actually pretty good." Beck asked Tori.  
"No, I had a big breakfast." She replied, letting the smoke flow out of her mouth.

'_Maybe you shouldn't eat lunch. After all, you want to be skinny like her, right?' _


End file.
